


CUỘC GỌI LÚC GIỮA ĐÊM

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Phone Sex, thief and detective
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Một cuộc gọi lúc giữa đêm cắt ngang màn yêu thương nồng cháy của hắn và cậu thám tử London đang nằm bên dưới mìnhBọn Scotland Yard chết tiệt, sau lại phá hỏng khoảng thời gian hiếm hoi của hắn kia chứ.Đã thế Kaitou Kid quyết không dừng lại !!
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	CUỘC GỌI LÚC GIỮA ĐÊM

Đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa kính sang trọng tạo thành thứ âm thanh miết dài, Hakuba bước vào nhà với bộ dạng mệt mỏi sau một ngày vất vả phá án.

Cuộc sống của một nam sinh trung học cùng những phi vụ của siêu thám tử đan xen nhau luôn rút cạn sức lực của cậu như thế.

Bước vội vào phòng tắm để rửa trôi những bụi bặm trên người, Hakuba thật sự thích cảm giác ngâm mình trong bồn tắm với làn nước âm ấm thế này vô cùng.

Phòng tắm đặc biệt với âm thanh du dương của tiếng nhạc bật sẵn khiến cậu thấy khoan khoái như trút bỏ nhưng suy luận phá án đau đầu vào ban ngày của mình.

  * Thật dễ chịu !!



Khoác chiếc áo choàng tắm trên người, những sợi lông mịn màng trên đó massage làn da trắng hồng của cậu.

Mái tóc nâu vàng thấm ướt một chút nước bết vào gò má khiến cậu càng thêm xinh đẹp.

Chậm rãi bước về phòng ngủ của mình, Hakuba không muốn đánh thức “ kẻ nào đó “ đã ngủ say.

  * Cậu về rồi à ?!_ Nhưng người mà cậu không muốn thức giấc nhất vào lúc này lại đang chiễng chệ ngồi trên giường ngủ của cậu mà đọc sách.
  * Ừ, cũng vừa về đến !! _ Hakuba Saguru nhẹ cười bước đến gần _ Cậu vẫn chưa ngủ à ?



Nghiêng đầu nhìn người kia âu yếm, Saguru không hiểu vì sao bản thân mình lại bất giác vươn những ngón tay ra vuốt những lọn tóc đen mềm của Kaitou.

Hình như cũng gần ba tháng rồi, họ không có thời gian nói chuyện với nhau vài câu cho tử tế. Thường chỉ là những lời chào hỏi sáo rỗng, những cái hôn phớt qua một cách vội vã để rồi cả hai lao vào công việc của riêng mình...

  * Cậu là thám tử mà, không lẽ vẫn không nhận ra !! _ Kid cầm tay Saguru áp nhẹ vào má mình.



Hắn nhìn cậu nở một nụ cười ngọt dịu để rồi nhanh như cắt kéo thân người mảnh khảnh kia ấn xuống bên dưới chiếc giường sang trọng trong căn phòng.

Họ đối mặt nhau, sắc đỏ tinh khôi trong mắt Saguru như sưởi ấm cái lạnh trong đôi mắt hắn

Người hắn ấm, đó là điều mà Saguru cảm nhận được khi người bên trên dường như áp chặt thân người vào cậu.

  * Tôi thức để chờ cậu !!



Kid nói, cố ý để hơi thở từ miệng mình lướt qua chóp mũi cậu.

Mùi bạc hà thoang thoảng khiến Hakuba bất giác nở một nụ cười...

Hình như đã ba tháng rồi họ không ở cạnh nhau, đã ba tháng rồi những chuyện như thế này không diễn ra...

Saguru nhớ da diết những va chạm của họ, nhớ những cái hôn nồng nàn hắn phủ lên thân người xinh đẹp mỗi khi cậu xấu hổ, càng nhớ hơn nữa lời yêu thương ngọt ngào từ đôi môi ấy...!

  * Muốn ăn tối sao ?? _ Cậu mỉm cười khiêu khích.



Cánh tay vòng sang ôm lấy cổ hắn kéo đến gần hơn...

  * Chỉ muốn “ăn” cậu thôi! _ Kid mút nhẹ lên môi cậu một cái rồi mỉm cười.



Ngón tay vân vê những lọn tóc nâu vàng tuyệt đẹp của cậu như trêu đùa.

Nụ hôn của họ kéo dài đến vô tận, đầu lưỡi Kid len vào khóe môi hồng xinh đẹp của Saguru nghịch phá.

Cách hôn của hắn vẫn luôn như thế, ngập ngừng nhưng chủ động, dịu ngọt mà say mê...!

  * Hôm nay cậu có mệt không ?? _ Bỗng, hắn dừng lại một chút, thoáng chần chừ _ Nếu mệt thì...để lần khác..!



Qủa thật rất khó khăn để Kid nói ra điều đó khi nỗi nhớ bên trong đang chực trào. Hắn nhớ cậu, khát khao điên cuồng giữ lấy con người kia để chiếm hữu nhưng rồi hắn sợ Hakuba của hắn sẽ không chịu nổi.

Những phi vụ đã rút cạn sức lực của cậu thám tử khiến Hakuba gầy đi thấy rõ...

  * Đừng ngốc như thế chứ ?! _ Hakuba Saguru mỉm cười, rướn người liếm nhẹ lên má hắn _ Tôi không chờ suốt ba tháng để nghe mấy câu này đâu...!



Thình thịch !!

Thình thịch !!

Kid thấy tim mình đập mạnh hơn trước giọng nói của Hakuba, câu dẫn và mê hoặc lòng người...

Trái ngược với nét chỉnh chu xa cách trong mỗi lần phá án.

Cử chỉ này của cậu chỉ hiện ra mỗi khi bên cạnh hắn, chỉ duy nhất dành cho mình hắn mà thôi..!

  * Ưm.....!_ Kid nuốt lấy môi Hakuba bằng một nụ hôn nóng bỏng thay cho lời đáp.



Bàn tay hắn len vào bên trong lớp áo choàng lông của Saguru nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve đùi trong trắng mịn nõn nà.

Môi hắn trượt dần xuống bên dưới cổ để lại những dấu hôn ngân đánh dấu sở hữu, thích thú khi nghĩ đến việc sáng mai nhìn thấy thám tử London xinh đẹp ẩn hiện những dấu ấn ký của mình trên từng tấc da thịt.

  * Reeng reeng reeng !!



Bất chợt tiếng chuông điện thoại khiến hắn giật mình, Hakuba Saguru cũng theo phản xạ đẩy Kid ra.

  * Chờ một chút... có điện thoại !!



Cậu với tay vào túi áo khoác lông tắm của mình lấy chiếc Smartphone màu trắng bạc.

  * Mặc kệ nó đi !! _ Nhưng kẻ kia đã kịp kéo chiếc điện thoại khỏi tay Hakuba, click vào nút tắt một cách lạnh lùng.



Hắn giữ tay cậu bên dưới nệm, cúi xuống tiếp tục cuộc chinh phạt của mình.

Nụ hôn ngày thêm cuồng nhiệt...

  * ..kaitou...um...!_ Khiến người kia cho dù muốn dừng lại một khắc cũng không được



Mắt hắn khép lại mơ hồ, môi dìu cậu vào điệu vũ của đam mê.

  * Reeng reeng !!_ Tiếng chuông điện thoại lại một lần nữa reo lên
  * Tên này, để tôi nghe điện thoại đã chứ !! _ Hakuba nhăn mày đẩy mạnh Kid ra.



Hắn nằm bên cạnh phụng má giận dỗi trước cử chỉ lạnh lùng của cậu thám tử London.

Lần nào cũng vậy, mỗi khi có bọn cảnh sát Scotland Yard hay là người từ cục cảnh sát của bố cậu gọi thì y như rằng Hakuba sẽ giữ lấy điện thoại.

Mà thường những cuộc gọi này thì không hề hay ho gì, nếu không phải giải mật thư, bắt cóc tống tiền thì cũng là sát nhân hàng loạt giết người man rợ gì gì đó !

  * Vâng, Hakuba Saguru nghe !! _ Cậu áp điện thoại lên tai mình _ Sao cơ, có án mạng à ?!



Đấy, hắn nói có sai đâu.

Bọn người ấy chả mang đến tin tức tốt lành gì cả, nhất là vào những lúc cao trào như thế này thì thật khiến người ta bực bội và tụt hứng.

  * Có nghiêm trọng lắm không ?? _ Hakuba nhỏm người ngồi dậy _ Được rồi, anh có thể kể lại sự việc cho tôi nghe đầy đủ không ?!
  * [ Vâng, thật là làm phiền cậu quá Hakuba, nhưng chúng tôi gặp phải một vụ án hóc búa và thề có chúa chẳng có chút manh mối nào để giải quyết chúng cả !? ] _Người cảnh sát trưởng nói với giọng ngần ngại qua điện thoại _ [ Tôi sẽ tóm gọn và đầy đủ nhất tất cả những chi tiết mà mình biết ngay sau đây !! ]



Kid đưa mắt nhìn và theo như những tình huống thường xuyên diễn ra từ trước đến giờ thì hắn hiểu rõ bản thân mình sắp bị ném qua một góc để cho cậu thám tử thiếu niên kia tiếp tục hành trình phá án.

Lần nào cũng vậy, lần nào cũng luôn là thế. Hôm thì đang ăn tối ở nhà hàng sang trọng, hôm thì đang hôn nhau dưới chân cầu, lúc thì nắm tay cùng nhau đi ngắm hoa anh đào. Bọn Scotland Yard chết tiệt, sau lại phá hỏng khoảng thời gian hiếm hoi của hắn kia chứ.

Kiếp trước hắn có phá phòng tân hôn của bọn chúng ư.

Đã thế lần này Kaitou Kid quyết không dừng lại !!

  * Hừm !! _ Hắn nhếch môi nở một nụ cười nửa miệng rồi trườn đến gần chỗ của thám tử London.
  * Này...Kaitou...cậu làm gì vậy ?? _ Hakuba ngạc nhiên.



Môi Kid chạm đến cổ cậu, đặt một dấu hôn ngọt ngào như sở hữu.

  * [ Cậu Hakuba, có chuyện gì ở chỗ cậu à ?? ] _ Ngài cảnh sát trưởng ra hiệu cho đồng nghiệp chuyển hồ sơ báo cáo vụ án đến, có hơi chút ngạc nhiên khi nghe giọng nói bên kia của Hakuba.
  * À không...không có gì đâu !! _ Đẩy Kid ra xa phía mình, Hakuba nói _ Chỉ là một người bạn của tôi lấy nhầm đồ thôi, anh...tiếp tục đi !!



Hakuba trừng mắt nhìn Kid, một ánh nhìn mang thông điệp kiểu như

  * * Tên ngốc, cậu làm gì vậy ?? Tôi đang phải phá án đấy *



  * [ Chúng tôi nhận được tin báo phát hiện một xác chết tại phòng 404 của khách sạn Blue Sky. Nạn nhân là Jimmy Darcy một người thanh niên trạc tuổi ba mươi là nhân viên của một công ty bị giết sau một buổi tiệc cuối năm !! ] _ Người cảnh sát trưởng đọc bản báo cáo trên tay _ [ Nguyên nhân tử vong bước đầu giám định là do một vật cứng va đập vào phía sau gáy của nạn nhân, nhưng chúng tôi hoàn toàn không tìm thấy hung khí hay bất kỳ thứ nào đó khả nghi cả ?! ]



Kaitou Kid vẫn tiếp tục và không hề có dấu hiệu dừng lại, hắn giữ chặt cổ tay cậu. Ấn người Hakuba xuống.

Áp làn môi lành lạnh kia vào vành tai cậu, Kaitou Kid thì thầm để chắc chắn những âm thanh của mình không lọt vào đường dây điện thoại phía bên kia.

  * Nếu em không đặt điện thoại xuống, thì tôi sẽ không dừng lại đâu !! _ Hắn bá đạo nói rồi liếm dọc vành tai Hakuba.



Chết tiệt, cử chỉ chết người của Kid khiến cậu mất hoàn toàn sự tập trung vào thông tin mà ngài cảnh sát trưởng vừa cung cấp.

Nghiến răng quay sang phía hắn, cậu trừng mắt

  * * Cậu...*
  * [ Hakuba, cậu vẫn đang nghe đấy chứ ? ] _ Người bên kia hỏi
  * À vâng...!! _ Người cậu run lên khi Kid chạm tay vào phía trước ngực, xoa nắn nụ hồng nhỏ _ Tôi...vẫn đang nghe !



Hai bên vạt áo của chiếc áo choàng được mở rộng, hơi lạnh phả ra từ chiếc máy điều hòa khiến cậu hơi lạnh lạnh.

Hakuba thấy nhịp thở của mình hơi mất ổn định, hay là dừng cuộc gọi này lại nhỉ.

  * [ Xét về thời gian và chứng cứ ngoại phạm, chúng tôi tìm được ba nghi can trong vụ án này !! ] _ Người cảnh sát giở nhanh trang tiếp theo của tờ báo cáo.Phía anh ta hoàn toàn không có dấu hiệu dừng cuộc gọi tại đây _ [ Một người là Adam Richer nhân viên của công ty đối thủ, có vẻ mối quan hệ của họ không được tốt đẹp cho mấy. Trong buổi tiệc hình như họ có nói vào điều xích mích với nhau, sau đó thì anh chàng đối thủ này bỏ về trước. ]



Một tay giữ chặt cổ tay Hakuba dưới chiếc nệm êm ái, tay còn lại Kid mân mê một bên nhũ hoa của cậu.

Đưa lưỡi nghịch nghịch bên nhũ hoa còn lại, hắn ngước mắt nhìn cậu vẻ gian tà.

Hakuba cắn chặt môi để ngăn tiếng rên rỉ phát ra từ cuống họng của mình, từ bao giờ cơ thể này lại được tên siêu trộm biên thái ấy làm cho mẫn cảm đến như vậy.

  * [ Nghi phạm thứ hai là Thomas William anh chàng bạn học cũ của nạn nhân, họ tình cờ gặp nhau tại buổi tiệc. Hiện anh ta đang làm việc cho một tòa soạn báo, hoàn toàn không có mâu thuẫn gì với nạn nhân cả nhưng có một vài thông tin rằng trước đây hai người cùng theo đuổi một cô bạn cùng lớp. Anh chàng này khai rằng tửu lượng khá kém nên dự tiệc được nửa chừng thì tìm một góc vắng vẻ của khách sạn để nghỉ ngơi ] _ Cảnh sát của Scotland Yard nói qua điện thoại _ [Hoàn toàn không có chứng cứ ngoại phạm khi nạn nhân bị giết].
  * Vậy còn nghi phạm thứ ba !! _ Mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán Hakuba, não cậu có vẻ như khó khăn trong việc phân tích thông tin.



Nhất là khi những kích thích từ người bên cạnh cứ kéo đến dồn dập.

Hắn kéo nhẹ chiếc dây buộc trên áo cậu, để lộ thân người xinh đẹp. Những nụ hôn trượt dần xuống bên dưới để lại những vết hôn dày đặc hơn.

Luồn tay vào phía trong áo choàng lông, Kaitou Kid bắt đầu xoa nắn thứ bên thân dưới cậu.

  * * Chết tiệt * _ Đầu Hakuba như muốn vỡ tung, cổ họng bỗng trở nên khô khốc.
  * [ Đó là cô người yêu đi cùng nạn nhân, nhưng cô ấy rời buổi tiệc trước đó vì thấy trong người không được khỏe.Cô nàng này làm việc tại một cửa hàng quần áo, thu nhập thì tương đối ổn định. Mối quan hệ của họ cũng không có nhiều mâu thuẫn, chỉ là thỉnh thoảng cãi nhau một chút ] _ Người cảnh sát nói _ [ Cậu biết đấy, những cuộc cãi vã của tình nhân ấy mà...không có gì gọi là nghiêm trọng ].



Môi hắn chạm vào bụng dưới của Hakuba, lưỡi lướt qua chiếc rốn xinh đẹp.

  * * Nhột...nhột...* _ Tay cậu vùng khỏi tay hắn, đẩy đẩy vai người kia ra _ * Dừng lại...Kaitou...! *



Kid cười thích thú trước phản ứng của người kia, tiện thể thổi nhẹ lên thứ đang cương cứng bên dưới.

Lưng Hakuba vô thức ưỡn cong đón nhận tiếp xúc của hắn, ngón chân thon thả bấu chặt xuống nệm trắng bên dưới. Bàn tay Kid điêu luyện di chuyển, kỹ thuật trên giường của hắn, chỉ có thể nói là hoàn hảo.

  * .!! _ Nhấc chiếc điện thoại ra xa một chút, cậu thám tử trẻ cố lấy lại hô hấp của mình.



Giờ thì chắc có lẽ, không dừng lại được rồi...

  * ..đừng...như vậy...!! _ Hakuba thều thào thật khẽ _ Tôi..phải...phá án !!



Mớ lý trí hiếm hoi còn sót lại trong suy nghĩ của cậu, vừa phá án vừa làm tình, việc này thật điên rồ nếu như có ai đó biết được...!

Mặt cậu đỏ bừng vì xấu hổ...

  * Phá án là chuyện của em, còn làm gì em là chuyện của tôi !! _ Một lần nữa, hắn nói khẽ vào vành tai cậu _ Không được ý kiến đâu !!



Hắn ngạo nghễ cười, choàng tay ôm lấy cậu. Kéo thân người kia đến gần thêm chút nữa, môi hắn ngấu nghiến chiếm hữu làn môi hồng nhạt kia.

Đầu lưỡi liên tục khuấy động khiến mọi suy nghĩ của Hakuba đều đảo lộn.

Cậu nghiêng đầu cố hớp lấy chút không khí, vô ý để những sợi tơ bọt len ra mép môi vụng về kéo xuống chiếc cằm xinh đẹp.

  * Tch toch tch !! _ Tiếng chạm môi đầy nhục cảm khiến bất kỳ ai nghe thấy cũng phải đỏ mặt xấu hổ



Thám tử Anh quốc đáng ghét, phá án phá án lúc nào cũng chỉ biết phá án.

Hết phá án ở Nhật rồi lại đến Anh, ngay cả lúc hắn đấu nhau với mấy tên tội phạm mà cậu cũng chỉ gọi về dặn dò vài câu hay cung cấp thông tin gì đó. Hắn đâu cần mấy thông tin về tên Chat Noir hay ai khác, thứ hắn cần là một Hakuba Saguru vội vã trở về từ London để ở cạnh hắn như cái lần hắn đấu với Nightmare ấy.

Vào những lúc như thế Hakuba của hắn trông mới đáng yêu làm sao...

  * Đừng có phá án nữa, đồ ngốc !! _ Hắn dừng lại một chút để cọ mũi mình vào mũi cậu _ Tìm ra hung thủ là nhiệm vụ của cảnh sát, nếu cậu muốn giúp thì nói với hắn là cậu sẽ gọi lại sau..!



Kid thì thầm nói như đang thôi miên đối phương...

Ngay giờ phút này, cho dù là linh hồn hay thể xác đều đã bị hắn hoàn hảo chi phối.

Mãi đến khi nụ hôn kết thúc, Hakuba buông người vào những cảm xúc say mê...

Kid cầm điện thoại áp vào tai Hakuba, nhẹ mỉm cười ra hiệu.

Sau cơn mê tình cậu lại chợt nhận ra mình nên dừng cuộc gọi này ở đây và gọi lại cho ngài cảnh sát vào sau đó.

Ít ra khi ấy đầu óc Hakuba sẽ đủ tỉnh táo hơn để giải quyết vụ án...

  * Ngài cảnh sát à....tôi.._ Cậu nói một cách đứt quãng
  * [ Cậu muốn biết chúng tôi tìm thấy gì đúng không ? ] _ Cảnh sát bên kia lại không nhận ra điều đó _ [ Khám xét người của ba nghi phạm, chúng tôi thấy một vài điểm có hơi kỳ lạ ]
  * Kỳ...kỳ lạ ! _ Hakuba nhíu mày tò mò



Một dấu hiệu cho thấy sức hấp dẫn từ nãy giờ của Kaitou Kid vẫn không sánh bằng vụ án mà cậu thám tử nghe được.

Hắn giận rồi đó nha （╬￣皿￣）

  * Anh có thể nói rõ hơn được không ? _ Thông tin về vụ án như liều Caffeine giúp cậu nhanh chóng lấy lại tỉnh táo.



Và tất nhiên đó là việc Kid không thích cho lắm.

Làm sao có thể thích thú khi hắn hoàn toàn chẳng lôi kéo được cậu , nhưng mọi chuyện sao có thể dừng lại như thế.

  * [ Ở chỗ của người đồng nghiệp Thomas chúng tôi tìm thấy một chiếc khăn mùi soa của nữ, mặc dù trước đó anh ta nói là không có bạn gái. Trong người của anh chàng bên công ty đối thủ thì tìm thấy ba chiếc bật lửa loại cũ, anh ta giải thích là có thói quen sưu tập bật lửa nên mua chúng trên đường đến dự tiệc ].



Hakuba chăm chú lắng nghe và bắt đầu tìm kiếm manh mối của cụ án.

Liệu có phải là bắt nguồn từ những chiếc bật lửa kia không nhỉ, có phải là anh chàng đối thủ đã tháo lắp chúng với nhau để tạo thành hung khí

Không, không đúng, nếu là như vậy thì cảnh sát sẽ lập tức phát hiện ra dưới phản ứng của Luminol vào ngay sau đó

  * Trên những chiếc bật lửa có phát hiện gì lạ không ?? _ Cậu nói qua điện thoại và chờ đợi câu trả lời _ A...!



Bất ngờ hốt hoảng khi người nằm bên cạnh đột ngột tách hai chân cậu ra.

Đừng có đùa chứ Kaitou, tôi đang phá án mà...

  * .~~ !! _ Đưa tay giữ chặt miệng để không phát ra âm thanh rên rỉ kia, Hakuba thấy có thứ gì lạnh lạnh được đưa vào bên dưới mình.



Bên cạnh cậu đột nhiên phát hiện một tuýp gel bôi trơn vị dâu tây đang mở nắp.

  * * K...Kaitou...! *



Người kia nở một nụ cười nửa miệng, ngón tay ra vào cọ xát nhanh hơn...

  * [ Hoàn toàn không có dấu hiện Luminol nào cả ] _ Người cảnh sát của Scotland Yard nói _ [ Tôi đang nghĩ có phải là hắn ta đã dùng bật lửa để đốt cháy hung khí không ?? Nhưng lượng dầu ga bên trong bật lửa vẫn còn đầy ]
  * Không thể có trường hợp đó đâu ! _ Mặc kệ kẻ kia đang làm loạn, Hakuba cố tập trung vào vụ án của cậu _ Việc thiêu hủy hung khí mất quá nhiều thời gian, hơn nữa cảnh sát sẽ dễ dàng phát hiện sau khi khám xét lượng ga trong bật lửa.



Hơi thở cậu khó khăn khi kích thích của hắn liên tục ập đến...

Cố lên Hakuba, giải quyết vụ án mạng này xong và tắt máy thôi.

Thám tử London như đứng trước ranh giới giữa lý trí và nhục cảm, cố gắng bấu víu lấy từng tế bào logic để phân tích vấn đề.

Sau đoạn chuẩn bị, người kia nhanh chóng cởi khóa thắt lưng của hắn

  * Còn chiếc khăn mùi soa của người đồng nghiệp, anh ngửi thử có phải cùng mùi với mùi trên cổ tay anh ta hay không ? Tôi nghĩ nó không liên quan đến vụ án cho lắm đâu...
  * [ Được rồi, cậu đợi một chút..] _ Chàng cảnh sát cho điện thoại vào túi quần vội chạy đi



Thám tử London không chú ý đến kẻ bên cạnh mà chỉ tập trung vào vụ án.

Cậu dường như đoán được một phần gì đó của vụ án, nếu như Hakuba không lầm thì...

  * Ư ~...ha~~!!_ Cậu giật nảy người kia Kid đưa thứ đó vào bên trong cậu.



Sai lầm lớn nhất chính là mặc kệ sự có mặt của kẻ ngay bên cạnh.

Hắn cúi xuống ngăn tiếng hét của cậu bằng một nụ rồi, rồi nhanh chóng chuyển động.

Ra vào một cách thuần thục như thể người bên dưới mặc nhiên là thuộc về hắn.

Chuyển động nhanh dần khiến Hakuba không kịp suy nghĩ bất kỳ điều gì tiếp sau đó.

  * [ Đúng như cậu đoán Hakuba !!] _ Người cảnh sát mừng rỡ nói vào điện thoại sau khi đã chạy đi kiểm tra _ [ Mùi hương của chiếc khăn trùng khớp với mùi nước hoa trên cổ tay của anh ta ].



Khựng lại một chút, Hakuba có vẻ đã nắm được một phần chìa khóa của vụ án...

Nếu như vậy thì chỉ còn một chi tiết để kiểm tra nữa thôi.

  * Tốt rồi !! _ Cậu nói vào điện thoại _ Giờ anh quan sát kỹ cô nàng người yêu của nạn nhân xem...có phải có điểm gì đó bất thường không ??



Chỉ còn một chi tiết nữa để chứng minh suy luận của cậu hoàn toàn đúng.

Hắn im lặng quan sát Hakuba, quả không hỗ danh là thám tử tài ba trở về từ London, cho dù hoàn cảnh nào cũng không làm cậu ta phân tâm được.

Nhưng bộ dạng đắc thắng kia thật khiến Kid không kiềm lòng được. Gương mặt thông mình cùng ánh nhìn nghiêm nghị như đối với với cơ thể mẫn cảm đang mời gọi kia...

Ngay cả khi bị áp bên dưới Hakuba Saguru vẫn mang thứ biểu cảm thanh tao cao quý không chạm đến được.

Nâng chân Hakuba lên để khoảng cách giữa hai người càng áp chặt, bên dưới không còn kẽ hở nào tồn tại được. Hắn vồn vã sáp nhập ...

Thám tử trẻ bắt đầu choáng váng sau những lần chuyển động, tay Kid mân mê phía ngực trên càng tạo thêm kích thích. Hakuba ngửa đầu ra phía sau để lộ chiếc cổ trắng nõn nà. Bên trong cậu siết chặt lấy hắn. Chân vòng sang quấn lấy eo Kaitou Kid tạo thế cho hông thuận theo mà phối hợp.

Tiếng gầm gừ phát ra từ cuống họng tên đạo chích khi hắn cắn lên xương quai xanh của cậu, bên trong Hakuba ngập thứ chất lỏng nóng bỏng mang tên hắn...

Mép đùi trắng hiện lên một dòng nước trắng đục thấm xuống đệm...

  * [ Hình như gót giày của cô ấy có vấn đề ! ] _ Người cảnh sát nói _ [ Cô ấy bảo là do trật chân khi bước xuống cầu thang lúc rời buổi tiệc ].



Hakuba nhoẻn miệng nở một nụ cười hài lòng, thân người cậu mướt đầy mồ hôi sau cơn ái tình mây mưa. Bên dưới bụng vẫn còn cảm thấy ươn ướt mùi vị của chính mình...

  * Tôi đã biết hung thủ là ai rồi ! _ Hakuba cố giữ giọng mình thật bình thường _ Anh hãy cho xét nghiệm gót giày của cô ấy, sẽ tìm thấy một vài vết máu cho xem !
  * [ Nói như vậy tức là...]
  * Trong các khách sạn cao cấp người ta thường dùng thang máy thay cho thang bộ, nên cô ấy không thể bước xuống thang bộ mà gãy gót giày được...! _ Hakuba nói _ Tôi nghĩ cô ấy đã dùng gót giày cao gót của mình để tấn công nạn nhân mà không để lại dấu vết gì..!



Tay cậu lỏng dần khỏi chiếc điện thoại.

  * Việc gọi cho anh ta ở lại khách sạn để nói chuyện riêng sau khi tìm một lý do nào đó bỏ về hoàn toàn không phải là điều khó khăn ! _ Hakuba nói khi màu trắng đã dần bao phủ trước mắt cậu _ Và tôi cũng đoán được phần nào nguyên nhân dẫn đến án mạng là do các cuộc cãi nhau trước đó...!
  * [ Vậy còn chiếc khăn mùi soa...? ].
  * Nó hoàn toàn không liên quan đến vụ án đâu, tôi nghĩ chiếc khăn tay nữ ấy là một bí mật của anh ta thôi. Anh biết đấy, một vài người có sở thích dùng đồ vật của người khác giới, cũng như việc các cô gái cá tính thích mang giày hoặc dùng nước hoa của đàn ông thôi !!_ Hakuba nói mà cứ như thể là bản thân mình đang mộng du .



Từng lời từng lời thoát ra khỏi miệng không cần suy nghĩ.

Mắt cậu nặng trĩu và khép dần cho đến khi mệt mỏi hoàn toàn xâm chiếm.

  * Bộp...! _ Tay cầm điện thoại của cậu rơi xuống nệm bên dưới.



Hakuba mệt đến ngất đi....

  * [ Alo alo...!! ] _ Người cảnh sát bên kia lo lắng khi không nghe thấy tiếng nói của cậu nữa _ [ Cậu Hakuba...cậu nghe thấy chứ...Alo cậu Hakuba ].
  * E hèm...tôi đây ! _ Nhẹ nhấc điện thoại khỏi tay cậu, Kid nói vào điện thoại bằng chất giọng của Hakuba _ Vụ án đến đây là kết thúc. Anh hãy giải quyết phần còn lại đi nhé !!



Giả dạng giọng nói người khác trong các phi vụ là biệt tài của hắn...

  * [ Vâng, tôi hiểu rồi !! ] _ Anh chàng trưởng cảnh sát cười _ [ Cám ơn cậu nhiều nhé !! ]
  * Không có gì !! _ Kid mỉm cười cúi xuống vén những sợi tóc vương trên trán người đang nằm bên dưới mình.



Hắn âu yếm nhìn cậu rồi đặt lên vầng trán kia một nụ hôn dịu nhẹ .

  * Lần sau đừng gọi vào những lúc quan trọng nhé !!



Không đợi đầu dây bên kia đáp lại câu nói của mình, siêu trộm Kid nhấn nút kết thúc cuộc gọi, cẩn thận khóa máy rồi ném chiếc điện thoại vào bên góc giường.

Hắn dịu dàng ôm lấy cậu thám tử mình yêu rồi thì thầm một điều gì đó.

Có thể là lời yêu, cũng có thể là giận dỗi hay trách móc. Nhưng không một ai nghe thấy gì cả...!!

Chỉ biết gương mặt nhăn nhó kia cậu thám tử London nhẹ nhàng giãn nở một nụ cười, trước khi môi hắn hôn cậu rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ cùng nhau.

Trời Tokyo về đêm thật yên bình...!


End file.
